Hikaru Minowa
Hikaru Minowa ( ヒカル三ノ輪 Hikaru Minowa) is one of the protagonist of Vampire Soul. Story Hikaru is a boy who act like a rebel, he is really attractive and somewhat seducer,he is in love Tsubomi,Hikaru when he was 7 years old,his parents should leave him because the Vampire Hunters,was searching them and they should not take Hikaru with them,scared by the fact than they should catch Hikaru to take possesion of his soul. Hikaru was obliged to cope alone by his own, when he was small,he should go in school alone,eat alone (hopefully his parents previewed everything) and also take care of his home alone. He meet Hiro at the primary school and they become friends and later bestfriends,Hiro is almost at the same situation than Hikaru: he only have his mother. When he was 10th years old,Hikaru finally retrived his parents but they should leave again when he was 15th. Hikaru at the high school,he was new along with Hiro and he fallen in love with Tsubomi while Hiro fallen in love with Miyuki,they both know than Miyuki and Tsubomi are vampires and help them to discover their powers. Hikaru is also quite secret and also very strong as a vampire (but Hiro is almost more strong than him), Hikaru fight with the Vampire Hunters since he was small and Hiro too because they want to steal their soul for their strength. Hikaru and Tsubomi share a strong love for each others,when Hiro was possessed by the soul of his father they both wanted to save him with Miyuki who is in love with Hiro do everything to save him. Appearance Hikaru is tall and has a very pale skin,he has a long pure white hair and red sharp and thin eyes who give him a mature look. He is quite attractive. Personality Hikaru likes to attract girl with his charm,he is very secret and hide his vampire personality who is a bit agressive and also secret. Abilities *'Freezing' - When Hikaru look at someone,his eyes are glowing and the person he look at is around a red aura and can't move,if Hikaru ask this person to come to she will do it. *'Weakness' - Hikaru use this power on someone to make him weak and unable to attack. *'Telekinesis' - Hikaru can move objects by the only use of his toughts. *'Lightning Shield' - A shield made of lightnings,who can protect him and electrise the person who touch the field. *'Power sensing' - He can sense the power of another persons. *'Flight' - He can fly without wings. *'Night Vision' - He can see the night as clear as day. Trivia *In reality,Hikaru and Hiro are descendants from the same family, their fathers are from the same family and we can suplose than Hikaru and Hiro are twins and share communalities: **They both have long hair just Hiro's hair is white/gray. **Their mothers slightly looks like each others. **Hiro and Hikaru as human are different but looks like the same person as vampires. **Their father both have black hair and they both have the names of their fathers. *Hikaru and Hiro were born the same day,the same hour but in different places and from different mothers. *Hikaru and Hiro's name both start by Hi and their last name finish by wa. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Soul